In the past, various and sundry mounting devices including cushion mounts were adapted for mounting engagement with a part of a prime mover, such as a dynamoelectric machine or electric motor for instance. One such past cushion ring is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,547 issued Nov. 15, 1966 to R. L. Henry. This past cushion mount comprises a substantially rigid outer ring formed of a heat hardenable resin, and a relatively more flexible inner resilient elastomeric ring is molded thereto. The inner ring was mechanically interlocked with the outer ring by means of a rib on the inner periphery of the outer ring and having interlock openings therethrough. During the molding of the inner ring to the outer ring, the inner ring material flowed through the openings, thus providing a strong mechanical interlock between the inner and outer rings. The patent to Henry disclosed the use of a bonding agent or cement between the inner and outer rings which is believed to be a disadvantageous or undesirable feature tending to add cost to the cushion ring.
An earlier form of a resilient cushion mount was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,838 issued July 14, 1936 to H. A. Smith et al.